Unchained
by FluffyYellowThing
Summary: Years before the bathroom, Adam met a feminist vegan punk called Evelyn, but they broke up. But Adam didnt know she was pregnant with his child. After the bathroom, Adam escaped, Evelyn is missing and Adam's son is put through a series of 'games'.....
1. Chapter 1

**Unchained

* * *

**

"Look at that one over there, man." He pointed to a young woman in heavy duty black boots,  
facial piercings, short cropped bright blonde hair with a pink streak through it, drawing a cigerette from her mouth. "Grade A meat"  
"Dammit Scott. You think I havent noticed you giving that girl the eye since we got here? Why don't you go and talk to her?" Scott raised both his eyebrowes.  
"You got it.. and your coming with me"  
"Hey.. wait a minute!.." It was too late. He found himself being dragged through crowds of people to a dark corner on the other side of the room.  
The young girl let her cigerette drop to the floor. Head lowered, she breathed out the smoke.  
"Hey there..." Scott reached out his hand. "The name's Scott. Scott Tibbs. You"  
The young girl looked up at Scott. Her eye make up was almost as heavy duty as her boots. She hesitated at first, then politely shook Scotts hand.  
"Evelyn Emerson. This your buddy"  
Scott stopped a moment, then nudged his friend.  
"Yeah, this is my buddy Adam. We've been buddies since we were like 5, havent we pal?" Scott put his arm around Adam's shoulders and grinned at Evelyn, then noticing her lack of cigerette.  
Scott playfully slapped Adam across the head.  
"Dude! Dont be rude! Give the woman a cigerette"  
Adam rolled his eyes, unimpressed, then set down his camera, reached into his jacket pocket and offered Evelyn a cigerette, then took one himself.  
"Thanks." Evelyn said bluntly. After lighting up and taking a long drag, she reached for her bottle on the table, only to find it was empty when she raised it to her lips. She gave an unpleased grunt.  
"Hey, you need another drink?" Scott said quickly, looking at her bottle. "I'll be right back"  
He hurried off to the bar, leaving Adam with Evelyn.  
"That's one hell of a camera." Evelyn said, looking at the large, black camera.  
"Thats a hell of alot of eyeliner." He said quietly. Evelyn gave a quiet little chuckle.  
"Is your friend always like this?" She asked.  
"Pretty much. I only come here to take pictures of his band playing, sometimes I think its the only reason that guy wants me around." Adam said, Evelyn closed her eyes and nodded.  
"Know that feeling"  
There was a pause.  
"Can I take your picture?"

* * *


	2. Arguments

_Months later._

"I'm home." Adam called through his apartment door, setting his camera down on the table.  
Evelyn went to greet him, wearing a dressing gown and her favourite black boots that hit below her knee.  
"Missed you." She said quielty and pulled him close for a gentle hug.  
Adam grinned.  
"I love it when you wear those boots." He said, one side of his mouth hooking up making a one sided grin.  
Evelyn let her gown fall to the floor, so she was wearing nothing but flimsy black and purple lace underwear and her black boots. She picked up the large camera and placed it into Adam's hands, who's jaw had nearly hit the floor.  
"I love it when you take my picture..." She whispered.

* * *

_Weeks later._

Adam and Evelyn were lolled against each ohter on the sofa in Adam's apartment, staring at the TV screen.  
"I've been offered a new job." Adam said out of the blue. Evelyn looked up at him.  
"What kind of job?" She asked. Adam looked past her, then let his eyes fall to the floor.  
"I'll get paid about $200 a night or more if I take pictures of some people." He said.  
Evelyn looked at him.  
"You mean... like a voyeur"  
"No!" He snapped quickly. "Some of these high society guys are fucking around, I just need to get evidence to prove it"  
Evelyn pulled away from him.  
"Your prepared to take money from people to invide peoples privacy?!" She gawped.  
Adam leapt up.  
"I thought you'd understand!" He looked his apartment up and down in disgust, he picked up a grimy vase. "Look at this shit pit"  
He threw the vase to the ground, smashing it.  
"If I do this for a while, we can afford a decent place!" He said.  
Evelyn stood up herself and squared upto Adam.  
"No"  
"What did you say"  
"I said NO!" Evelyn shouted.  
Adam breathed through his teeth, grunted, then stormed out of the room.

* * *

_Afew more weeks later._

A blue line.  
_Pregnant_.  
Evelyn stared at the test, only one thought ran through her mind.  
"What will Adam say"  
Hours later, Evelyn sat on the sofa wearing a black vest and a pair of cropped jeans, the rips and buckles heavily noticable.  
She heard the key.  
"Hey, Im back!" Adam called. The usual routine, he would set down his camera and wait for Evelyn to hug him. But she didnt. He walked into the living room and saw her sat on the sofa.  
"Are you okay, Evelyn?" He asked softly.  
She stood.  
"Adam.. I..." Then she noticed the wallet in his hand was dripping with dollar notes.  
".. Where did you get all that money?" She asked.  
Adam's eyes widened, the he stared at the wallet himself.  
"YOU TOOK THE VOYEUR JOB?!" Evelyn screeched.  
"Oh come on Evelyn. Its good money and I can do what Im good at"  
"Oh Adam... your so much better then that! Can you not get a decent photography job"  
"Oh yeah, like the one I had photographing Scott Tibbs band? That didnt pay shit! Wake up Evelyn"  
"Dont get all up in a tissy with me, Adam! I nag because I care about you!" She said.  
Adam took most of the notes from his wallet.  
"Why do you a give a fuck about HOW I get the money just as long as I GET it?! He said.  
"Are you saying all I care about is MONEY?!" She screeched.  
"WHAT I'M SAYING .. is I'm staying at Scott's tonight!" He said, picking up his camera, and slamming the door behind him.  
Evelyn stood in shock for a moment, then gasped. She lifted up her vest slightly and rubbed her flat stomach with the tips of her fingers.  
"Adam... wait..."

* * *


	3. Daddy?

Seven years passed.

The phone rang, Evelyn answered it after three rings.  
"Hello"  
"Hello, is this Miss Emerson"  
"Yes, it is"  
"I am Mrs Steer, your son's teacher"  
"Is David in trouble"  
"Well, I was wondering why he didnt turn up to class today"  
Evelyn paused.  
"I sent him straight off to school with his friend"  
"May I ask which friend"  
"Um.. I know his first name is Luke, I dont know the boy's last name"  
"Well, can I ask that you ensure that David attends school tommorow, Miss Emerson"  
"Yeah, of course." Evelyn slammed the phone down.  
"David"  
No answer.  
"DAVID"  
There was a sound of running down the stairs, and David approached his mother. A mop of dark hair and bright eyes, he looked like Adam.  
Evelyn put her hands on her hips.  
"So. um.. do you mind telling me why you didnt go to school today"  
David looked at the floor guiltily.  
"Luke said I didnt have to"  
"Are you going to listen to Luke or your own mother"  
David frowned.  
"Luke's daddy lets him stay off school when he wants." He mumbled.  
"Well I'm not Luke's daddy! I'm YOUR mommy. And I say you are GOING to school tommorow." She said firmly.  
David paused, then looked up at Evelyn.  
"Why don't I have a daddy"  
Evelyn frowned.  
"Oh you have a daddy. He's just a complete asshole"  
"Don't say bad words, Mommy"  
"Your fucking father!" She rambled. "Leaves me before even letting me get a word in! I hope he gets fucking SHOT"  
David blotted out his mother's rambling, quickly ran up the stairs, slammed his bedroom door and cried into his pillow. 


	4. After the game

* * *

Amanda threw back the rusty door to the bathroom, John entered.  
He extended a hand.  
"Amanda, the key"  
Amanda dug her hand into her jeans pocket and produced a key, she followed john, carrying a skateboard under her arm.  
The room was dark and smelt terrible. John remembered the room from just days before. He looked at the spot where he lay for hours.  
Adam was leaning aganist the pipes on the other side of the room, still chained by the ankle, and unconcious.  
John leaned down to his level and felt his pulse. Alive.  
He took hold of Adam's ankle and placed the key inside of shackle lock.  
"John, why are you freeing him? He failed"  
"The skateboard, Amanda"  
Amanda lay out the skateboard obidiently.  
"Lay him on it"  
She lifted him under the arms and lay him on to the skateboard, his t-shirt still blood stained.  
John began to walk out of the bathroom. Amanda grabbed both Adam's arms and began to drag Adam out on the skateboard.  
"I want you to remove the bullet and clear his wound. Also, replace his shirt. Tonight, I want you to leave him in his apartment lobby so that somebody can find him." He ordered.  
"I will, but please, just answer me one question"  
"What is that, Amanda"  
"What do you want with him"  
"I want to **play a game."**

* * *


	5. Hello Evelyn

Years passed until David was a headstrong teenager.

"Mom, Im going out"  
"Where?" She turned her head from the TV screen.  
"Out." David said, shrugging on a black leather jacket over his white t-shirt and flicking his dark hair out of his eyes.  
"Hey! Your not going ANYWHERE until you tell me where you are going!" Evelyn shouted.  
"Like you give a flying fuck!" David shouted and began to close the door.  
"Dont you speak to me like that! Your just like your father"  
SLAM!  
Evelyn sighed sadly and buried her face into her cushion.  
"Oh Adam.." She sniffed. "I do still love you"  
She heard the floorboard creek behind her, and turned her head sharply.  
"W-Who's there?" She quickly dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. There were clutters and noises coming from behind the kitchen door.  
Evelyn reached for her mobile and dialled 911, then paused. It could be nothing.  
"Then I'd be accused of wasting police time." She sighed.  
She freely opened the kitchen door and strode in.  
"David, I swear if its you going through my purse again"  
Then she looked.  
Squared straight upto her, was a tall figure, with long dark hair, wearing a pig mask.  
".. DAVID!! .. HELP ME!" She called, before the figure wearing the pig mask knocked her out, cold.  
Evelyn awoke in a dark room.  
Suddenly she felt a stinging sensation in her chest, then she looked down. There was a thing wire coming out of her chest, on the left hand side.  
She also noticed that she was tied to a chair, one hand behind her back and the other hanging free, on the other end of the room, was a door, wide open. On the door handle, the other end of the wire that was coming out of Evelyn's chest, tied to it.  
"My god...!" She gasped. Then she saw that, infront of her, on a table was a small metal box, and a tape player that said 'play me.  
Shaking, she picked up the tape player and hit the play button.  
"Hello Evelyn. For years now, your son has always asked about his father, and you, unable to forgive because of your stubborness, will not give him the answer he deserves, so you start a nearly never ending ramble about how much you detest the man who fathered your child and you brag about how pigish men are. Do you really think that you cannot love again? Well.. that would make you heartless"  
Evelyn gasped.  
"Are you really heartless Evelyn? Now is the chance to prove your not. The wire tied to the door handle in also hooked into your heart. The door is set to a timer, and will slam shut one minute after this tape has finished, as a result, your heart will be ripped out, just like all those years ago.  
There is only one pair of scissors strong enough to cut through the wire. They are in the metal box infront of you"  
The small box suddenly ignited on the inside.  
"I would hurry Evelyn, it is only a matter of seconds before the scissors melt.  
Live or die.  
Make your choice"  
"NO!" Evelyn threw the player onto the floor and began pulling the wire towards her, hoping it would loosen from the door.  
No such luck. 25 seconds had passed.  
"Oh David, I'm so sorry." She cried, tensing her hand.  
She screamed as she plunged it into the flame.  
Seconds later she retrieved her scorched hand.  
"NO!!" GOD NO!!" She screamed, the scissors had softened to a point were the wire wouldnt cut. They slid from her hand.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVIIIIDDD"  
The door slammed shut. 


	6. Is your name David?

* * *

David turned the corner of his street and started home. He'd been with his buddies for afew hours,  
he produced a small digital camera from his pocket and flicked through some of the photos he had taken on it.  
He grinned.  
"Not bad." He said out loud.  
"Hey!" A fair haired woman in her mid 30's ran upto David. "Are you David"  
David froze.  
"Yeah, why? Is Mom okay?!" He said, panicing.  
"We heard your mother screaming, and my husband knocked down your door, but there was nobody there! The police are searching your home, you'd better come with me." She said, and hurried him down the dark street.

* * *

When they eventually got to David's house, there were swarms of cops and yellow restriction tape everywhere.  
"Excuse me, young man. Can I help you?" A police officer approached David and the fair haired woman.  
"What happened?" David said quietly, nearly in tears.  
The police officer took a long glance at the house.  
"Am I right to believe you are David?" He asked, taking out a note book.  
"Yes, I'm David. For christ sake, why does everyone need to know my fucking name?!" He growled, the fair hair woman squeezed his shoulder gently.  
"There, hun. Just talk to the officer, please." She said gently.  
"How did you now my name was David?" David asked the officer.  
"Neighbours say they heard a woman screaming for a David." He said. David suddenly made a dash for the house, but two police officers seized him and dragged him back.  
"LET ME GO! THATS MY FUCKING HOUSE!!" He shouted.  
"Son, we believe that the woman living in that house was a victim of kidnap. We need to check the place for finger prints and DNA." He said firmly.  
David fell to his knees and started to wimper.  
"Oh Mom... I-I'm sorry..." He cried.  
The fair haired woman knelt down to his level and put an arm around him, David found himself clinging to her.  
"Would you like to stay with me for a while? I live afew houses away from you, with my husband and 3 year old daughter." She asked softly.  
David looked up at her.  
"You dont even know me... but thats so kind of you, .. Thank you." He stood up and tried to hold his head high.  
"My name is Emily, come on, we'll get home and I'll make you a bed up." She said, putting her arm around him protectively all the way home.  
A few hours later, David was sat on a sofa, with a blanket around his shoulders a mug of warm milk, he'd never really liked warm milk, but he accepted it to be polite.  
David was watching Emily's young daughter, who was playing on the rug. She was knawing away at her fingers, drooling everywhere.  
David suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.  
"How are you holding up, son"  
It was Emily's husband, Nigel, who was equally as nice as she was. He sat down next to David.  
"You guys, why are you being so nice to me?" David asked, looking Nigel in the eye.  
"Our Laurie will be the only child me and Emily will ever have. Emily had problems with her womanly parts, and well, had to have her womb removed. That made Emily become emotionally attached to children. She's been on charity events, jumble sales, the works. And I support my wife 100." He patted David's knee. "I wouldnt want my Laurie wondering around the streets in a bad situation, so we werent going to let you, but I do think we should probably give a family memer of yours phone call soon"  
"The family I know of is my Mom." David said glumly.  
"What about your father?" Nigel asked simpathetically.  
David sighed.  
"I've asked, and asked, and asked. Mom just wouldnt give me a straight answer, but when I was about 12 I snuck into her room and found an old photo album of her in her teens with a guy that looks alot like me, so I guessed he must have been my dad. On the back of the photo, it said EE loves AF. So my fathers initials must be AF." David sighed.  
Nigel looked down at the now cold, warm milk. David hadnt sipped it.  
"Emily give you that?" He asked.  
"Yeah"  
"You dont like it"  
"Well"  
"Me neither." Nigel dissapiered for a moment into another room, and returned with two beer cans. He threw one to Nigel.  
"I wont tell if you wont." Nigel laughed.  
David grinned, but on the inside, he ached with guilt and worry.

* * *


	7. Visiting Lawrence

"Wait here Mrs. Gordon, I'll see if he's awake"  
Alison obidiently took a seat in the hospital waiting room, Diana followed. Afew minutes later, a nurse walked in.  
"Mrs. Gordon, your husband is awake if you'd like to come in..." She said, and kindly opened the door for Alison and her daughter.  
She walked into the small white room, and saw her pale husband lying on the bed, a badage where his foot used to be.  
"Honey." Alison soothed and tendly knelt down and kissed is forehead. Diana gave him a hug, but felt uneasy in the ward. It had been 8 years since their encounter with the Jigsaw killer, her father had been in a coma because of his blood loss.  
Lawrence took Alison's hand.  
"Alison... the police.. did they find the.." He said nervously.  
Alison looked down grimly.  
"Sweetheart, they found were you and Adam were being held, but all they found was a decomposing body with a seriously smashed up head"  
Lawrence thought for a moment.  
"Zepp." He said quietly, yet menacingly. Then his eyes shot open. "And Adam?! What about Adam"  
"Lawrence, there was nobody else there." She said.  
Lawrendce suddenly tried to sit up, his bandaged 3 quarter of a leg waving.  
"Honey, please, you need to relax..." She tried to sit him back down.  
"No! I promised! I promised I'd help him!! Oh Adam.. !" He surrendered to Alison and rested on the pillow. Then started to sob.  
".. The shackle, it was open." Alison said.  
".. The shackle?" Lawrence asked.  
"Yes, the one that held Adam's foot. It had been opened, the key had been left inside." Alison said.  
Lawrence froze.  
"He found a key... he escaped!" Lawrence shouted. "He's alive"  
Diana took Lawrence's hand and tendly put it to her face.  
"So are you, Dad." She smiled with her eyes closed. "I love you"  
Lawrence felt a strong sense of warmth.  
"Baby, I can't even begin to describe how much I love you." Lawrence said, nearly in tears. He opened his arms, Diana fled into them.  
Alison sat on a chair beside his bed.  
"The doctor said he can fit you with an artificial foot, if you want." She said.  
Lawrence thought.  
"Do we have the money for it though?" Lawrence asked.  
"Oh Larry! It doesnt matter, its what you want and what'll make you happy that matters." She said, stroking his hair.  
"You make me happy." He said, smiling. "You always have"  
Alison hugged him, Diana still clinging to her father, the three of them warmly embraced each other, one happy family.  
Lawrence looked up at the ceiling wistfully.  
"Adam, I will find you.." 


	8. Telling Adam

* * *

Adam slumped onto his bed and stared at the floor, then reached into his bedside draw and pulled out an old photo.  
"Evelyn..." He said gently. Stroking her on the photo.  
It was a happy photo. Adam had took it. It was of himself, grinning from ear to ear while Evelyn kissed his cheek with her eyes closed.  
"Even if you were a feminist vegan punk,I still love you." He said sadly.  
There were loud bangs at the door, Adam rushed to answer it.  
"Scott?" He flung the door open, to reveal his friend Scott Tibbs, who was panting, out of breath from running, he was holding a newspaper.  
"Adam! Dude! You are not gonna believe this!" He gasped, and held the newspaper front page right infront of Adam's face.  
There she was. It was her driver's license photo. Hair still short, minus the pink streak.  
Adam grabbed the paper off Scott.  
"Seriously man! I went to buy some cigerettes and I see your ex-woman plastered all over the front page!" Scott said.  
Adam read out loud.  
"Evelyn Emerson was heard screaming by neighbours but was nowhere to be found when the house was searched. Neighbours believe she may be the next victim of the Jigsaw killer"  
Adam and Scott froze.  
"Man.. isnt that the guy that..." He looked at Adam. He lowered his head, and let the newspaper drop from his hand.  
"That... fucking... _PRICK_!!!" He turned sharply and punched the wall. His knuckles bled, but he kept them pressed against the wall, then slowly lowered to the floor, his knuckles still pressed against the wall, he started to cry.  
Scott knelt down.  
"Hey man, come on. Have some dignity.." He said.  
"_I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT DIGNITY_!" He screamed. He then looked up at Scott, his eyes red and blurred.  
"He's killed Evelyn..." "No way. She's just missing. She's alive..." Scott said.  
Adam shook his head slowly, tears falling from his eyes. He focused on the newspaper on the floor, one article caught his eye.  
The last person to see Evelyn was her teenage son.  
Adam picked up the paper and held it close to his face.  
"Evelyn had a son"

* * *

That night, Adam lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"If Evelyn had a teenage son, that means she was pregnant when we were dating..." He thought. ". Was she cheating on me"  
Before he could think another thing, he heard a door slam, Adam instantly sat up.  
"Who's that?" He slid off his bed. "Wait a minute"  
This was familiar. He flicked on his light, it switched on.  
"Well.. the lights are working..." He said. Getting up, Adam made his way to the door, and just as he was about to turn the corner, he saw a familiar sight.  
"FUCK"  
Everything went black.

* * *


	9. Let the game begin

* * *

David steadied the camera carefully. Laurie was sleeping in her parent's bed, peacefully. When he reached the perfect angle, he pressed the small button, there was a small whirring sound, then a flash.  
He looked at it on his camera screen, then scanned it onto his computer, where his contrasted and adjusted the lighting.  
After printing it, he placed it in a frame that he had saved to buy.  
"Emily..." He said.  
"David"  
"Yeah, I um.. have something." He produced it from behind his back shyly.  
The picture was of Laurie sleeping, thumb fixed between her lips, her cheeks rosy, the frame pink glass. Emily welled up.  
"Oh David!" She said, flinging her arms around him. "Its so beautiful. This means so much to me"  
David gave a crooked smile.  
"I er... knew Laurie is special to you, Nigel told me. So I did that, thought you'd like it..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Emily gazed at it.  
"You have such an eye." She said admirinly. "You'll be a great photohtapher one day"  
"Nah.. I just do this as a hobby. I dont want it to be a career or whatever." He said.  
Emily hugged him.  
"I'm gonna go show this to Nigel, then hang this above the fireplace." She smiled, then hurried off.  
David blushed, pleased.

* * *

It was raining heavily, David stared out of the kitchen window.  
"That would be one hell of a landscape photo..." He said, looking at the moist grass, the flailing trees.  
He pulled up the hood on his jacket and made his way outside.  
"Shit." He murmered as he took out his camera, the lens had gotten wet. He wiped it with his sleeve.  
Just as he was about to take the photo, he felt a soft tap on the shoulder.  
"Oh come on I was about to take this.." As David started to turn around, he received a hard knock on the head. He fell to the ground, mud staining his jacket.  
The room was dark, and small.  
David came to, and sat up slowly.  
"Where the fuck..." There was another man in the room with him, spread unconcious, his artificial foot noticable.  
"Hey.. wake up." David shook the man, untill his eyes blinked open.  
"Ali? Diana?!.. Where...?!" The man sat up quickly, panicing. Then he focused on David. That face, those stone coloured eyes, that dark floppy hair.  
"Adam?!" The man gasped, grabing him by both shoulders. David stared at him, stunned.  
"No... I'm David." He said. The man suddenly loosened his grip on David's shoulders, dissapointed.  
"Sorry... you.. you just looked like someone I knew." He looked at the floor grimly, then browsed around. "My name is Lawrence Gordon"  
They shook hands. Lawrence looked around, his heart racing.  
"Okay... we.. we need to stay calm." Lawrence took a deep breath, and saw a tape player on the floor.  
"_No..."_ He said, not picking it up. David reached for it and pressed the play button.  
"Wait.. !" Lawrence said. Too late.  
"Hello David. Almost your whole life you have been plagued by the thought of who your father may be, yet you never got an answer. Tonight, you will meet your father, if you play a game, and win"  
"Dear god no." Lawrence whimpered, burying his head in his hands.  
The tape continued.  
"The room before you is bare, just like your knowledge of your paternity. When this tape is finished, the left and right wall will start to close in on you"  
"There is a man in the room with you. His name is Lawrence Gordon, a father himself. He once knew your father. You and him must work together to ensure you make it out of this room alive. Just remember, not everything you need, is at your feet. Live or die, make your choice"  
The tape stopped, and sure enough, the walls, slowly, but surely, began to close.  
"Shit, **FUCK**!" Lawrence yelled.  
"My god!" David screeched.  
"Right, ok, he was giving us a .. a clue. He said, not everything we need is at our feet, there has to be something here..." Lawrence said, searching the bare room.  
"There's nothing!" David said, indicating the room with his arms, much like Adam had in the bathroom, Lawrence had noticed this.  
The walls edged closed. David then looked up.  
"Hey, what's that?" David said, pointing at a loft door on the ceiling.  
"It's our way out! How do we get to it?" Lawrence said, then he thought. "Quickly." He knelt down. "Get on my shoulders"  
"What?" David said.  
"If you get on my shoulders, you can open the door, climb out, then pull me out, okay?" He said, David nodded.  
David sat on his shoulders and placed Lawrence's head between his knees, Lawrence steadied him as David pushed the door lid up. He then grabbed the edge of the door opening and used it to steady himself as he stood upon Lawrence's shoulders. With al his strength, David pushed himself up through the opening, safe.  
But not finished.  
There was a pole in the room David was now in. He wrapped both his legs arond it and dangled himself into the below room and grabbed Lawrence by both arms. The walls dangerously close to him.  
_"Hurry!"_ David began to drag himself into the above room, and with an almighty pull, brought Doctor Gordon up with him.  
The walls slammed together. David and Lawrence breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Good teamwork." Lawrence sighed.  
"Your fucking heavy." David joked. Lawrence rolled his eyes.  
"So, er.. I didnt know that, Adam had a son." "I dont know anyone called Adam." David said.  
"You look like him." Lawrence said, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet sized photo of Diana. "Diana looks like her mother"  
He passed the photo to David.  
"She's beautiful." He said.  
"Yeah, Adam said that"  
"Listen, whoever this Adam guy is, I've never met him. My mom raised me." David sniffed.  
"What's your mother like?" Lawrence asked. David sighed.  
"She's a feminist vegan punk who yells alot." David said. Lawrence raised his eyebrowes, astonished that David was mimicing almost everything Adam said. David handed him back the photo.  
"Thank you.." Lawrence said.  
He then stood and looked around this new room. There was another tape player, neatly placed on a table.

* * *


	10. Make your choice

* * *

There was a muffled sound, like a womans voice.  
"I think I found something..." Lawrence said, feeling around the wall, and flicking a light switch.  
The ceiling lights quickly flickered on, they made a small but noticable difference.  
There was somebody else in the room.  
"EMILY?!" David gasped. He rushed over to her, she was gagged.  
"Hang on a sec..." He began to loosen the gag around her mouth.  
"My goodness..." Lawrence stammered at the sight.  
Emily was chained to a table, her body in the shape of an X, shackles around her hands and ankles. Hanging from the ceiling above Emily was a net, in the net, a giant cinder block.  
"Oh David... What is this.." She trembled.  
"Holy shit, Emily! Okay.. okay... dont worry, Im gonna get you out of this..." David stammered. Lawrence placed a hand on his shoulder, in his other hand, the tape.  
"Play it." David said, closing his eyes.  
"Hello David. The woman before you is possibly the first person you've ever truly trusted, but she has been lying to you"  
David looked at Emily in despair.  
"The story of the loss of her womb was a lie, the real reason she is overly attached to you, is because she had a son herself once. Only, because of a severe case of post natal depression, she was unable to bond with her baby and as a desperate cry for help and attention, she smothered her baby son. A murderer"  
Emily closed her eyes and silently cried.  
"So now David, you have the chance to repay Emily. After this tape as finished, 4 small but powerful blow torches, will begin to burn each corner of the net, if the net is loosened, the woman before you will be crushed to death"  
"You sick bastard!" Lawrence screeched.  
"On the other end of the room is a metal box, inside is the switch to de-activate the blow torches, and the shackle key. To obtain the key, you must cut through and search through a series of your mother's possesions, behind the black door. Better hurry up, David"  
The tape ended. There was a small sparking sound, and then the smell of something burning.  
"David! Please help me!!" Emily cried.  
"Oh god Oh god Oh _GOD_!" David turned quickly, looking for the door.  
"There!" Lawrence pointed.  
David looked to see a large door, he ran towards it and swung it open.  
"Shit.." There was a pile of Evelyn's possesions on the floor. Teddies, her pillow, some of David's baby clothes (Jigsaw has stitched up the sleeves and neck hole) and her favourite pair of black boots, the leg holes stapled together.  
There was a knife hanging on a string in front of David. With closed eyes, he grabbed the knife and pulled it from the string.  
Lawrence watched on from the door, watching David sink to his knees, holding the knife close.  
"HELP ME!" Emily's screams suddenly made them both jump.  
David gritted his teeth and grabbed a large brown teddy bear, clasping a heart cushion with 'Mom' written on it. "You sick fuck!" David screeched as he plunged the knife into the bear and tore it open. No key.  
Lawrence knelt next to him and quickly began to tear at the pillow.  
"_NO! DON'T TOUCH HER THINGS_!" David screamed. Lawrence dropped the pillow as if it were hot.  
"Sorry, I didnt want to just watch you do this." He said quietly.  
Minute's passed, David screaming his way through his task, Lawrence with his head buried in his hands and Emily whimpering loudly.  
David eventually got to Evelyn's beloved black boots with the large buckles. He held them close.  
"I .. I can't.. She loved them.." He whimpered, sobbing into them.  
There was suddenly a ripping sound, a piercing scream, then a sickening crunch from the other room.  
David threw back his head and screamed with grief.  
"I'M SORRY EMILY!" He howled. ".. Close the door, I'm not going in there, I couldnt bear it"  
Lawrence obidiently closed the door, then knelt down next to David.  
"This is too much pressue for someone so young." Lawrence said, putting his arm around David. He paused. "I was 38 when I playing one of his games"  
David looked up at him, tearry eyed.  
"You'v been through this." He said.  
"Not exactly." He said, then lifted his pant leg, to reveal an artificial foot.  
"I was locked in a bathroom, chained to a pipe, with a young man called Adam for 8 hours. I had to kill him by 6 o'clock or my wife and daughter would be killed. We learnt so much about each other, but in the end I lost it. I cut my foot off." David stared.  
"I promised Adam I would get help, but as soon as I got to the street, I got slammed up in an ambulance. They thought I was crazy, muttering things about being locked in a bathroom. When I eventually mananged to give the location, it had been years. They never found Adam." Lawrence said, lowering his head. "I never found Adam"  
David collapsed on Lawrence and began to cry wildly, clinging to Lawrence's shirt like a small child. "Its alright." He soothed, stroking his hair like a protective father. Then he said quietly. "There's another door., over there"  
Indeed there was.  
"I can't" David said. "Its too much. What if Laurie is behind the door? What if I kill her too"  
"You NEVER kill Emily, it wasn't your fault." Lawrence said, helping David up. "Come on"  
They both walked slowly towards the door, and opened it with caution.

* * *

This next room was poorly lit.  
".. NO!!" David ran to a body lay on the floor. A large hole in her chest.  
"**MOM!"** He knelt down and held her close. "Speak to me, please! I'm sorry I was such a bad son, I love so much, Mom"  
Lawrence felt her pulse.  
"She's dead." He said quietly. "I'm sorry"  
".. I knew that as soon as I saw her, I was just clinging to false hope." He said, sniffing. David removed his leather jacket, folded it and carefully placed it below Evelyn's head.  
A sharp spark like noise, made them turn sharply. There was a TV, flickering on. A puppet suddenly appeared on the screen, pale faced, messy black hair, red swirls on his cheeks, slowly turning his head. "Hello David, and welcome to your final test. You, by now have obviously seen the dead body of your mother"  
"YOU KILLED HER!!" David shrieked. The puppet continued.  
"There is another man in the room with you, his situation grave. You must determine whether he will live or die, think about this David, he is all you have left. The secret to saving him, is in the stomach of your dead mother. Make your choice, David"  
The TV fizzled out to black.  
".. What man?" Lawrence said.  
A light suddenly lit a shadow on the far side of the room, revealing a third person.  
It was Adam.  
He was wearing the reverse bear trap.

* * *


	11. Final game

* * *

"Adam!" Lawrence rushed to him. "Can you hear me"  
He tilted Adam's head carefully so as to not knock the device.  
"He's unconcious." Lawrence said.  
David walked towards him carefully, studying his face.  
"He's the man in Mom's photo..." David said, remembering.  
Adam's head suddenly jerked upwards, he snapped his eyes open. "He's awake!" Lawrence cried, kneeling down to chair level. Adam stared at Lawrence and muffled something. He then stopped and realised there was something heavy on his head.  
".._ Mmm_..!!" Adam gave a muffled wail of terror. There was suddenly a small snapping sound, and the sharp tick-tock of a clock.  
".. My god.." Lawrence cried. He grabbed Adam's head and jerked it to the side, seeing the timer. "We only have a minute"  
Adam tilted his head back and closed his eyes in despair.  
David knelt down to his mother, seeing a small knife.  
"Lawrence, I cant..." David began to cry.  
"I'm so sorry you've had to go through this David, but, this man is the only family you have left... Please try and be strong." Lawrence said, still knelt beside Adam. "I'll try and get this thing off"  
Lawrence began to tug and pull at the reverse bear trap, shaking it wildly, Adam suddenly reached out and grabbed Lawrence's hand and squeezed it hard. Lawrence placed his other hand over Adam's hand.  
"Adam, your going to be okay." Lawrence whispered. Adam looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes. ".. I _wouldnt_ lie to you"  
David grasped the knife, hovering it above is mother's stomach.  
"David! We have 35 seconds! Hurry!" Lawrence called.  
"I'm sorry Mom.." David whimpered, then plunged the knife into Evelyn's stomach. He sliced a long line downwards, reached in with his eyes closed, and pulled out a red sack, his mothers stomach, he reached inside and felt a small hard object, the key.  
"_Quick!_ Give it here!" Lawrence ordered. David handed him the key, cowering at the sight of his mother's blood on his hands.  
**8 seconds**.  
Lawrence turned the key.  
**5 seconds.**  
There was a small click.  
**3 seconds.**  
Adam tugged the device off his head, and threw it to the floor.  
The trap snapped open.  
"_ARHHHHHGGGGG!!!!!"_ Adam cried. Blood spattered across his mouth. Lawrence ripped off his shirt sleeve, and began to mop Adam's mouth.  
"..Lawrence..." Adam said bluntly, letting him mop the blood for a moment, he then pulled Lawrence close in a tight hug.  
"I sent help... I really did... but, you weren't there.." Lawrence suddenly pulled back. "How"  
Adam spat blood on the floor.  
"I don't know... One minute I was in the dark.. my god... it was so dark, the next I was in my apartment lobby." Adam said.  
He glanced over at David, who was holding his mother's body close, howling into it with grief.  
"Evelyn...?" Adam said, almost expecting an answer. He knelt down, picked up Evelyn's hand, and held it close to his chest. He bowed his head. "I loved you so much"  
David looked up at him.  
"Your Adam." David said bluntly. Adam looked up at him. He could see that tinge of Evelyn in his face.  
"Your Evelyn's son." Adam said back.  
"Adam, this is David." Lawrence put a hand on David's shoulder. "He's _..your son_"  
Adam looked at David long and hard.  
"Evelyn never told me she was pregnant.." Adam said, half believing it.  
"You never gave her a chance! You walked out, there and then!" David snapped. Adam lowered his head.  
"I know... and I regret it every day." Adam looked back at the reverse bear trap, lying on the floor, then back at David. "Thank you, that was just... it must have been hard"  
David lowered his head and shrugged. Adam studied him. David had the same dark hair, the same bursts of anger, the same love for Evelyn.  
"We need to leave." Lawrence said quietly.  
"No." David said sharply. "I'm not leaving her"  
Adam sighed.  
"I'm sure.. Evelyn.. loved you very much, and Im sure she did a great job raising you, but, we have to face it, she isnt here anymore. Your going to have trouble coming to terms with that, but so will I. We can help each other." Adam said, squeezing David's arm.  
David sniffed.  
".. Okay." He sighed. "Let's go..." David trudged towards the door faster then Adam and Lawrence, leaving them behind.  
"Those were some wise words, for a juvenile." Lawrence said. Adam smirked.  
"Learnt from the best, Larry." He replied. Then something hit him. "Your standing"  
Lawrence caught on, and lifted up his pant leg.  
"Fake foot." He said. "Beats crutches"  
Adam paused.  
"I sleep with a nightlight now." Adam confessed.  
"Why?"  
"I dont like the dark."

* * *


End file.
